


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by ArcticLights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Drinking Games, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKKI!, Lazy morning for makki, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mattsun is so in love, Snow, Songfic, so much fluffff, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/pseuds/ArcticLights
Summary: Hanamaki gets a surprise birthday party and an even better surprise present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @queerbatnana for the idea of a fluffy proposal for my cream puff son's birthday. 
> 
> I love these boys so having more fluff in their tag is just <3 for me lol

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKKI!”

 

Hanamaki stood frozen in the doorway, snowflakes sprinkled through his hair, scarf and jacket from walking in the near blizzard outside. His old volleyball team from high school had come from the many places they’d moved to after graduation to surprise him for his birthday. Matsukawa had a lazy smirk on his face.

 

“So, can I keep a surprise or what?”

 

Hanamaki pulled him down for a kiss then pushed him away.

 

“I can’t believe you got Oikawa to keep his mouth shut, asshole. AND my birthday isn’t until tomorrow!”

 

Oikawa waltzed over and draped himself over his old friend.

 

“But tomorrow is Sunday. If we drank ourselves into the dirt on Sunday we would all be regretting it at work the next day. This worked out so we could give you a better surprise  _ and _ have a day to recover.”

 

Hanamaki laughed and threw his hands in the air.

 

“LET’S PARTY!”

 

Iwaizumi pulled out some snacks and laid them out on the counter, Yahaba and Kyoutani both made Jell-o Shots for everyone, and Watari brought his bluetooth stereo.

 

Oikawa set up Pandora on his phone so they could have background music while they all relaxed and caught up with each other. In the time since they had all graduated a lot of them had changed. 

 

Kyoutani no longer bleached his hair so it was a mass of brown, and he looked like a poodle. 

 

Yahaba had grown his hair out to a short, loose ponytail. 

 

Watari had kept his buzz-cut but was now sporting sleeves of tattoos filled mostly with dragons of varying sizes.

 

Iwaizumi had kept his hair about the same length and grown out a well-groomed goatee.

 

Oikawa was as annoyingly pretty as always.

 

Kindaichi had somehow managed to convince Kunimi to cut his hair short and spike it. Seeing his lazy, apathetic face with spiked hair was probably the best thing Hanamaki was going to get as a present this year.

 

Kindaichi pointedly refused to take off his beanie. They later found out his hair had met an unfortunate end while trying to make bananas foster to put on top of pancakes when he was trying to be fancy. He didn’t expect the flame to go as high when he tried to flambé the rum. 

 

Hanamaki had been living with Matsukawa since they graduated and they had been together since before then. He looked different too, piercings in his ears and one in his eyebrow. A few small tattoos along his upper arms inked at the same parlor Watari had his sleeves done.

 

Hanamaki had grown his hair out too, close to the length Iwaizumi had his, but styled it differently. His eyes had gotten bad enough that he had to start wearing a light prescription wherever he went. He had a tongue piercing that he liked to change up daily. Today he was sporting his lime green barbell.

 

After several group photos, courtesy of Oikawa’s selfie stick, the group started playing drinking games. Matsukawa and Hanamaki destroyed Kindaichi and Kunimi at beer pong. Oikawa refused to play against them but challenged Yahaba and Kyoutani to go against him and Iwaizumi in flip-cup. Kyoutani and Yahaba were very talented at flipping their cups where Iwaizumi kept using too much force and never got past the first cup before Kyoutani flipped their final one. 

 

The two winning teams debated between themselves to see what kind of punishment game the losers would have to do while Oikawa pouted in the corner. Suddenly Kyoutani burst out laughing.

 

“YES! THAT! PLEASE!”

 

Yahaba chuckled and smiled.

 

“Can we do that?”

 

Matsukawa wrapped his arm around Hanamaki’s shoulders.

 

“My loving boyfriend wouldn’t suggest it if it wasn’t gonna please both of us. Of course we will. HEY HANGER! YOU AND KUNIMI ARE GONNA HAVE A TWERKING CONTEST!”

 

Watari nearly spit out his beer and Oikawa looked over at them, face twisting in horror.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

Iwaizumi looked smug in his seat.

 

“I’m allowed to record that, right?”

 

“Pfft, I would be disappointed if you didn’t.”

 

Kindaichi looked nervously at Kunimi.

 

“Do you want me to try to talk them out of it?”

 

Kunimi shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. His face was tinted pink from the alcohol. He didn’t drink often, so it never took much to put him over the edge. Having all that beer from the match they lost was enough to make him a little more than buzzed.

 

They cleared a space in the living room and Watari pulled up a list of twerking songs on spotify.

 

“Okay I found some music, you guys ready?”

 

Kunimi hummed and Oikawa nodded. Oikawa bent over and rested his hands on his knees and stuck his butt out. Watari started playing It Ain’t Nothin’ by Abrina and Oikawa tried to twerk, but it was awkward at best. He looked over to Kunimi, who he figured would be having a difficult time like him, and his jaw dropped.

 

Kunimi was squatted next to him, hands hanging between his thighs, ass bouncing up and down in time with the music. His face was still as blank as ever when he turned his head towards Oikawa and stared him down. Oikawa stopped completely and just stared in awe at the control Kunimi had over his body.

 

When the song finished Watari announced Kunimi as the winner. Kunimi dabbed and the group about had a joint aneurysm as he went to sit back on the couch and promptly fell asleep.

 

They continued drinking and playing games. They learned a little too much about each other when playing never have I ever. Then Kyoutani made the mistake of challenging Iwaizumi to a drinking contest. Matsukawa and Hanamaki quickly grabbed trash cans with fresh liners and set them on the side of each man as they downed Jell-O shots one after the other.

 

After a few minutes the anticipated mess ensued. Luckily it all got into the trash cans, but the boyfriends were the real losers. Oikawa and Yahaba took the vomit bags outside after everything was… expelled. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani both had their faces on the table and Watari called for cabs for everyone. 

 

By the time the taxis had gotten there the snow had stopped. Kindaichi lifted Kunimi into his arms, Oikawa supported Iwaizumi on one side and both Yahaba and Watari had to lift Kyoutani on their shoulders to get him out the door. They all said their goodbyes, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki went back inside.

 

“Okay birthday boy, go ahead and relax on the couch. There’s not much left to clean.”

 

Hanamaki leaned into Matsukawa and placed a kiss on his cheek.

 

“I love you. Let me put on some music.”

 

He grabbed the last drink he had made for the night and sat on the couch. He then pulled out his phone and put on his iHeartRadio app and let his eyes slip closed. Matsukawa cleaned up the various bottles and cups into a trash bag to take out later, then he put away the leftovers in the fridge as he sang along with the various songs in his low voice.

 

Marry You by Bruno Mars started playing and Hanamaki stood up to walk to the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. He flung the curtain open and started to sing.

 

_ “It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. _

 

_ Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.” _

 

Matsukawa chuckled and went to join his boyfriend in the still cleared dancing area from earlier. Hanamaki held up his drink with a giggle.

 

_ “Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice? _

 

_ Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.” _

 

Matsukawa grabbed the cup from him and set it on the table and spun him around. They both sang to each other while dancing. They shared kisses in between choruses and danced slowly. When the song came to an end Matsukawa dipped Hanamaki back and gave him a light kiss to his nose as their wall clock turned over to midnight.

 

“Happy birthday, Hiro.”

 

“Thank you Issei.”

 

“Let’s go to bed. I promise you’re gonna have a nice lazy day today. I might even give you a bubble bath.”

 

Hanamaki hummed in appreciation.

 

“That sounds nice. The party was pretty exhausting though, so I’m gonna have to agree with the bed.”

 

“I already turned the alarm off. Phones too. Today is gonna be just us.”

 

They changed into their pajamas and slipped under the covers. Goodnight kisses were shared and they fell asleep with their legs tangled together. Matsukawa woke up a few hours later, anticipation keeping him from falling into a deep sleep. Luckily for him, Hanamaki slept like the dead.

 

He slipped out of the bed, put on some snow pants, waterproof boots and a thick jacket and walked to the field behind their apartment building. He took a deep breath to ready himself for what would probably be the most important thing he’d done in his life up until now and started walking through the field, dragging his feet. 

 

As he was making his trek he kept gripping a small box in his coat pocket and smiled to himself despite the cold. He stopped every now and again to look over his work. His handwriting was pretty bad, but he seemed to be doing a bit better with his feet. After he was finished he made his way back into their apartment and took a hot shower to combat the cold. 

 

After he showered he made a pot of coffee to wake himself up for the day. He started cooking some bacon and had bread ready to be clicked down in the toaster. There was some shuffling coming from the bedroom, letting him know that Hanamaki had woken up. He made a mug of coffee the way he knew Hanamaki liked it and waited for him to come out.

 

Hanamaki half dragged himself out into the living room and took the mug from Matsukawa. He went over to the couch and wrapped himself up in the fuzzy blanket they kept there while sipping his coffee. Matsukawa brought over plates for them and they decided to just eat on the couch. Hanamaki held the blanket open for Matsukawa and he curled into his side.

 

“You’re so warm…” he mumbled as he nuzzled into Hanamaki’s neck.

 

He chuckled in return and rubbed his face in Matsukawa’s hair.

 

“Good morning to you, too.”

 

“Happy birthday babe. You should look outside, it’s a thick blanket of snow. Hell, if you wanted to I’m sure  _ ♫ we could build a snowmaaaaan~ ♫” _

 

Hanamaki laughed and shoved his boyfriend off him. He walked over to the sliding glass door and drew the curtains open. He squinted at the bright light reflecting off the snow until his eyes could adjust. As he looked down at the field behind their apartment, he dropped his mug, the last couple sips spilling on the carpet.

 

The words “Hiro, will you marry me?” were etched into the snow.

 

Hanamaki shakily brought his hands up to his mouth and started to tear up. He turned around to find Matsukawa behind him on one knee, holding up a small box. The ring inside was a silver band with pink sapphires in the shape of a cherry blossom with a small emerald in the middle.

 

“So, Hiro, what do you say?”

 

Hanamaki stayed silent for a bit, still shaking. The silence made Matsukawa nervous, but before long Hanamaki squeaked out a response.

 

“If this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up.”

 

Matsukawa chuckled and held up his hand. Hanamaki brought his still shaking hand down to meet it. Matsukawa gave him a quick pinch on his pinky. Hanamaki winced as his eyes went wide.

 

“See? Not a dream. Do you think you could handle spending the rest of your life being stuck with me as your husband?”

 

Hanamaki smiled down at him, eyes overflowing with tears and gave him a nod. Matsukawa pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto his ring finger. Hanamaki brought his hand up to his face to admire the ring when suddenly Matsukawa jumped in the air and yelled.

 

“HE SAID YESSSSSSS!”

 

Suddenly there was a fist slamming on their wall.

 

“It’s Sunday! Let people sleep you fucking brats!”

 

Both men started laughing and Hanamaki brought his freshly adorned hand up to Matsukawa’s face and brought him in for a kiss.

 

“I love you, Issei.”

 

Matsukawa wrapped his arms around his waist and brought him close.

 

“I love you too, Hiro. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@harvestmoonpeoples](http://harvestmoonpeoples.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I am currently taking suggestions for both Yahaba and Mattsun bday fics since THEY SHARE A BIRTHDAY IN A MONTH AND IDK WHAT I'M GONNA DOOOOOO T_T


End file.
